


High Stakes

by astrophelthracius



Series: Familial Ties [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: A/B/O, Incest, Knotting, Mpreg, My bag of crazy, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 11:31:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13006887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrophelthracius/pseuds/astrophelthracius
Summary: Some things write themselves even if they don't fit the tone I want for the story.





	High Stakes

**Author's Note:**

> This is all fantastical.
> 
> Don’t try to make sense of anything. And if you don’t like reading vulgar words regarding genitalia. This isn’t for you.

There's no words as they mate Hannibal, fucking him on their cock within an inch of his life. It's glorious

Hannibal's fingers are caught on Will's hair, every muscle in his body taut as his alpha tongues his wet cunt. 

Nigel kisses him, the same maroon eyes looking straight into its twin. "Is he that good at eating pussy?" The words are whispered against his lips but it's almost deafeningly lewd in the midst of the slurping noises. Hannibal moans raggedly as a finger enters with Will's tongue. "Yes...yes, so good- ah!" He tries to buck up but Will's pinning his hips.

"And what about me? Shall I eat you out as well?" Hannibal and Will groan. Nigel chuckles, he may not be a psychiatrist or an empath but it's obvious that they both like the idea of an incestuous relationship. It's not really uncommon between alpha and omega siblings, in fact it wasn't taboo for their offspring do not suffer for it.

Will looks at him from underneath his lashes. Nigel obliges his unspoken offer. He takes the empath’s position, gazing up at Hannibal as his twin tried to catch his breath.

Will sits against the headboard, drawing Hannibal's back against his chest so there both sitting. Nigel settles between his bother's legs , pulling his knees up and urging Will to hold them there. “Do you know what you look like Hannibal?” The omega’s brows furrow. Nigel spreads his labia apart, staring at the gaping cunt as it twitched and dripped slick. “You look like a whore, our whore.” He slips a single finger in, crooking it up as his thumb pressed against his twin’s clit. "I'm going to make you cum so hard you'll feel it for days."

Hannibal groans. His body flushes deeper and his slick drips furiously. Nigel drinks in his scent as he buries his head between open legs. "You smell so ripe." He sucks on the swollen peach, plunging the stiffened muscle of his tongue with no preamble and jabbing it in and out until Hannibal's twitching. He licks at his twin's dripping cunt before sitting up. The omega's protests are cut off when he plunges two of his fingers into the orifice. He crooks them, easily finding the spot that made Hannibal moan heedlessly. Will kisses their mate, leaving bite marks all over his neck and shoulder.

Nigel increases the pace as he fingerfucks his brother. Hannibal's twitching helplessly, his little cocklet dribbling with precum. Nigel mouths at his nipple and uses his free hand to finger Hannibal's clit. Then he sinks a third finger and delves deeper until he's hitting Hannibal's O-gland. He keeps rubbing until Hannibal cums once, twice. His twin cries when Nigel twists his fingers and a third orgasm is torn from him. 

Nigel pins Hannibal's hips when Will accidentally releases his knees "Fuck! Christ-"

The alpha freezes as he watches Hannibal squirt, there's so much. "Holy shit." Nigel smirks at him and pries Hannibal's labia apart as it slows to a trickle. He looks at Will mischievously as he licks at the wet organ. Hannibal sobs openly as he tongues at it again, bringing him to another orgasm. 

"Please- too much-" 

Nigel ignores him, gorging himself on his twin's slick. Will rubs at Hannibal's flank but doesn't stop Nigel, too...amazed at what he'd witnessed. Hannibal's groans and shouts when Nigel's cock nudges at his entrance. It's huge, bigger than Will's even. The thick shaft is small in comparison the the bulbous head, it's purplish red looks like it would wreck his hole. Will takes up the omega's knees again, spreading him wider as Nigel pinches the head of his cock and presses it against Hannibal's entrance. 

"You're going to love my cock won't you brother?" Hannibal sobs as it enters him. It's so- Fucking much. He tries to slow the pace, putting a hand against Nigel’s pelvis but its no use. He screams as it pops in, there's no bleeding but it feels like he's being torn apart with pleasure. He's spread wider than he's ever been, considering that he's never been knotted by anyone. He clutches onto his alpha and cries as Nigel pushes inch by inch. He's too sensitive, he can feel every angry vein inside. He chokes on a cry when Nigel hits the halfway mark and slams in to the hilt. The instant his cervix is reached all his control is lost, he cries out and shudders as his cocklet ejaculates infertile semen.

His eyes roll to the back of his head and he's convinced he'd lost consciousness because the next thing he knows Nigel is pounding in and out of him. It's too much, too fast, and the humongous cock feels like it's distending his belly. He can't see though because Will's hand is over his tummy, rubbing wondrously.

"He's so big inside you Hanni." Well, that confirms it. Hannibal kisses Will and urges him to rut against his hips. The alpha obliges and fondles the breast Nigel isn't latches onto.

Hannibal howls when Nigel rubs on his clit against and then he's cumming. Cumming so hard that he can't help but bite on Will's shoulder. 

He whines as inch by inch Nigel's large knot rapes him. It feels like he's tearing but Will's fingers are there, reverently feeling around where they're connected and there seems to be nothing wrong. Hannibal relaxes a bit when his cunt closes around the knot. 

"It's not over yet darling." The omega keens as the bulbous knot expands inside him. He knows he's made for it and the pleasure endorses that but it makes him pant harshly as he tries to bear with it. The utter loss of control over himself and his reactions are getting to him,

He whines and whines until it finally stops. He feels swollen and bloated. Will pushes them gently until Hannibal's seated on his brother's cock.

"It's a fine throne you have brother." Hannibal's retorts are cut off when Will slides his fingers into his ass. "Will! Wha-" the fingers are replaced by thick cock quickly enough. Will hits his prostate and then slides further back into the opening to his womb.

"Y-you two are ki-killing me-" he groans as Will twists his hips just so, pushing him onto Nigel's cock. Will swivels his hips, prying his secondary passage open until he's easing into it. The gentle pace is torture on his fractioned mind. Hannibal cant connect between the rough and hard Fucking and this soft, gentle love. He screams st the new sensations and finally just falls against Nigel's chest limply. Sobbing and pleading for them to stop. Will eases his knot into him, seating himself until he's swollen inside their mate. 

Hannibal cries like a child as they gentle him into sleep. It's marvelous. 

Their knots only last for two hours but they plug Hannibal up. Something that brings the omega on his knees when he gets up to use the bathroom the next day. His already jelly legs and the shock of pleasure were too much. He kneels on his fours to alleviate the pressure and pleasure shooting up his spine. He fully intends to get up and he will when the feeling stops. Nigel finds him before it does. He throws a robe over his brother before helping him up.

"Come on, breakfast is ready." Hannibal let's himself be lead in a daze and it's only when he's being seated that he realizes he still has the plugs in him. It's too late, Mischa's already clinging to him, pulling him down onto his seat.

Nigel and Will are hiding smirks behind their forks. He scowls at them but sits gingerly and grits his teeth at each jolt of pleasure as Mischa told him about her recent activities. 

Hannibal feeds her after their lunch. His head is spinning with maddening pleasure by the time she leaves the room. Will and Nigel relieve him of it, stroking his belly as they ease the plugs out of his gaping cunt and asshole. Will slips his digits into the omega, plying open the entrance and checking if all their cum had been taken. Hannibal didn’t disappoint. Nigel’s eyes almost bulged out of their sockets when Will pulled his brother’s cunt apart and started palpating it. 

Hannibal stayed still throughout. They lave kisses at him and let him sleep until dinner time.


End file.
